


Survival Trip

by Eviscerator



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscerator/pseuds/Eviscerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the JSSDF attacks NERV, Shinji don't waste any time to trace his path to survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Trip

"I'm so stupid..." Shinji says with a low pitched voice. Remembering his previous act on Asuka's hospital room he ponders over his behavior in her bed. 

"Jacking off to a comtaose girl... Why didn't I waited to arrive home to do that?" As he ends thinking about what he had done he is caught by surprise when he sees somebody running in his direction. He instantly discovers that the person is one of the NERV Bridge Operators, Maya Ibuki. He also notices that Maya's uniform had been painted blood red. 

"Shinji!" She yells and almost collapses in front of him as she picks up her pace and stops.

"Shinji! You must get to the EVA! They are going to kill you!" Maya warns him as she breathes heavily. Shinji just observes the young woman with her body covered by blood.

"Who is going to kill me?" As Shinji asks her, Maya is interrupted by a headshot by the time she opened her mouth. Shinji steps backwards while watching Maya's body laying dead on the ground. 

"What the..." Shinji dosen't finish the sentence for he was caught by three JSSDF soldiers. All of them had their guns pointed to him. Immediately , Shinji turns and start running for his life as the soldiers start shooting at him. Shinji successfully turns to the next corner without being hit by a single bullet. 

"I'm still alive..." After realizing his lucky situation, he continues running down the hallway until he sees a door at the end of the hallway. He starts to run faster towards the door 'till he arrives at the door and opens it. 

* * *

 

After killing so many soldiers that got on her way with her handgun, Misato continues her search for Shinji.

"Where is Shinji?" Said Misato in a frustated voice while frantically looking for the boy. Suddenly, Misato hears a slamming sound and turns around to caught the one she was looking for. Misato caught Shinji in front of a door with a surprised look in his face.

"Oh, shit..." Shinji suddenly says and instanly runs to a door at his left. Shinji opens and quickly closes it after getting inside of whatever room he got into.

"Shinji! Wait!" Misato yells and stars going after him and runs to the same door Shinji had closed.

* * *

He was in the parking lot. He got into the parking lot without noticing. But he hadn't time to just stay there as he run and crouched behind the first car he saw in front of him.

After some seconds, Shinji heard a slamming sound that obviously made him realize that Misato was after him. Shinji just stayed crouched and hoped that Misato didn't caught him.

"Shinji! Where are you?" Misato called him as she was looking for him around the parking lot. After calling him three times. Misato lost her patience. 

"C'mon, Shinji! I don't have time to play hide and seek!" Misato yelled but there was no response or at least no one appeared.

"Damn it, Shinji! Stop being a coward and show yourself!" She was answered back by silence again. Misato sighed heavily and turned around. It was then she heard a sound of a door being opened. Immediately, she truned around and saw Shinji there.

"Hey, Shinji!" Shinji turned around and looked at Misato with an annoyed look in his face.

"I don't know what NERV or my father are up to! But I did my time! I killed all Angels! I don't know what you want from me this time, but whatever it may be, use Asuka to this!" After yelling at Misato, Shinji slammed the door leaving her behind. 

"Shinji! Come back!" Before Misato even thinked of running after Shinji she was hit by multiple bullets on her back. The JSSDF soldiers found her and killed her. The soldiers lowered their guards and guns as Misato's body fell dead to the ground. 

* * *

 

"I need to get out of here!" Said Shinji while behind the door he had closed and outside of NERV. Shinji caught a bike leaned in a wall in front of him. "Bingo!" Shinji said in a enthusiastic tone while directing himself to the bike. He didn't waste time to get in the bike and start sprinting in the bike pedals.

The same soldiers that previously killed Misato opened the door Shinji had closed to go after him, but unfortunately, their target was already miles away from NERV headquarters. 

"Damn it! We lost him!" One of the soldiers said in a angry tone.

"Don't worry. I'll warn the squadron ahead the NERV outskirts." Said the other soldier as his communicator device started beeping. He got his communicator and clicked the button. 

"Team 1 here. Roger." Said the team leader.

"Team 1, this is Team 2 leader! The Second Child has gotten into Unit 02!" Said the soldier in the other line.

"Leave it ot the Mass Production EVA's. They'll finish the job." Answered the Team 1 leader.

"What about the Third Child?" Asked the Team 2 leader.

"He has gotten away. We failed to neutralize him. There is a squadron ahead that will be waiting for him." 

"Make sure they neutralize the Third Child!"

"Don't worry. I'll warn them!"  
  
"Team 2 out."  
  
After the Team 2 leader left the line, the Team 1 leader called the army ahead the NERV outskirts.

* * *

 

Shinji was sweating after pedaling fast to outside NERV HQ. He stopped pedaling the pulled the breaks on the handlebars. Shinji then noticed that was an army far ahead blocking the way to his survival.

"Shit! If I go this way they'll execute me!" Frustrated, Shinji realized that there was no shortcut to avoid him getting killed right ahead. Suddenly, a white EVA fell right where the army was standing and startled Shinji at the same time. The white EVA was laying dead in front of him. He lead his eyes to where the white EVA come from and caught Unit 02 standing alone.

"It seems she already woke up." Said Shinji with an unconcerned tone. Shinji noticed that the white EVA had crushed the squadron that was blocking his way. But Shinji was observing Unit 02 and the MP EVAs around her. Asuka has taken down all the white EVAs and was standing there until she noticed a red lance coming at her. Asuka could activate her AT Field to stop the lance but the lance was penetrating through the AT Field. Shinji was observing it with a confused look.

"It is penetrating the AT Field?" Shinji tought it was his impression until he noitced that the lance was really penetrating Unit 02 AT Field.

Then, the red lance successfully permeated the AT Field and impaled Unit 02 by its eyes. Unit 02 fell with the weight of the lance which carved itself on the ground letting the red EVA standing in a half lying postion. Suddenly, all the white MP EVA that Unit 02 had taken down started to get up like zombies standing up from their graves. Then, the white EVA opened their wings and started flapping them while going high. The MP EVAs landed on the lying Unit 02 and started devouring it like vultures feasting in a corpse they waited so long until its death.

Shinji was observing the scene with an cold and unexpressive look. He wasn't concerned at all. He tought that maybe she deserved this for acting mighty. Whatever she deserved this or not, Shinji wasn't even concerned if the battery of Unit 02 was over so she couldn't feel the tormenting physical pain that she was feeling at that moment.

"Serves you right for acting mighty, Asuka. It seems this was the Second Child's last mission." Shinji began to chuckle while watching her Evangelion being stripped by the Mass Production Evangelions. 

"Farewell, Asuka." Said Shinji as he started pedaling through his way to survial and passing through the remains of the JSSDF squadron that was supposed to neutralize him while leaving behind Unit 02 and Asuka to be devoured by the MP EVAs.

* * *

 

                                                                                               **THE END**  

 


End file.
